


Return To You

by youaresunlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art By Mary-Twist, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, Engineer Dean, Firefighter Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are childhood best friends who lost touch when Cas moved away. Years later, through a chance encounter, they find their way back - just in time for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sweaters" of the [Destiel Christmas Minibang](http://deancaschristmasminibang.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Thank you so much [Maria](http://bitchjerks.co.vu/) for the incredibly _gorgeous_ art.
> 
> This is also a Christmas gift for my friend [Corinne](http://moandean.tumblr.com), who really brightened up my 2015. I hope you enjoy this, love, and I'm looking forward to seeing you soon! :)

“Cas,” Mary beckons the boy, her smile warm where his is shy. She says, “Here, we have a gift for you,” and pulls out a bag dotted with prancing reindeer.

“What is it?” Dean perks up, eyes bright and curious as he cranes his neck. He tugs on his best friend’s wrist, silently urging him to open it fast. Cas hugs the present to his chest, murmurs “Thank you, Mrs. Winchester” before peering inside.

“Cas,” Dean whines beside him, stilling only when Castiel gasps. It’s a sweater, royal blue, hand-knitted by Mary, embroidered with bees. Dean gasps too as soon as he sees it, exclaims, “Cas! Whoa, do you like it?”

Mary watches them smile at each other, full of six-year-old mirth and holiday cheer. It’d made sense when she knitted Dean’s that she knit a second for the dark-haired boy. He and Dean met just last year, the very same week that she and her boys moved here from Lawrence. Dean hadn’t spoken in nine months at that point, not a single word since they lost John, but Castiel wiggled his endearingly persistent way into Dean’s life and one day it was “Cas” and now Dean couldn’t stay quiet.

Mary thanks the angels for Cas every day.

“Mine’s got a firetruck,” Dean peeks at his chest, where Mary had ironed on a small red engine. He looks up and shoots Cas a grin. “I like yours too though ‘cause you like bees.”

Cas smiles softly. “I do like them.”

By the time Cas’ dad arrives, they’ve eaten spaghetti and built an entire city out of Legos. Dean spilled pink lemonade on his sweater, lip wibbling in apology, but Cas rushed to the kitchen to grab paper towels and was already dabbing Dean before Mary could help.

Cas is dozing now, snuggled tight in his dad’s arms when he thanks Mary. She replies that Cas is welcome at their home for a play date or sleepover any time.

“Mommy?” Dean is half asleep himself when she picks him up.

“Hmm? What is it, sweetheart?”

Dean buries his face in her left shoulder. “Can Cas and I play tomorrow?”

She laughs, kissing his hair. “Sure, maybe in the afternoon.”

“Is Santa coming tonight?” Dean blinks sleepily as they enter his room. Sam has been sleeping for an hour now and Dean’s voice immediately drops to a whisper.

“Of course,” Mary says with a smile. “He just made a quick stop today to give Cas his sweater.”

Dean wriggles when she lets him down. “Because it’s Cas?” he asks with wide eyes. “He’s really cool and he’s the _best_ so he gets special trips from Santa, right?”

She gazes at her son in wonder, at the sheer amount of love he carries for Cas. “Exactly right,” she nods at him, before turning around to find his pajamas. “Now, let’s change and brush your teeth, okay? I think Santa’s on his way, so we should go to bed.”

Fifteen minutes later, once Dean is tucked inside his Batman sheets, he sighs and smiles and tells her, “M’glad he likes his sweater.”

“Me too.” She kisses his forehead, touches her palm to his soft, soft cheek. She hums the first verse of a Beatles song and he’s out like a light as she reaches the chorus.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Dean and Cas remain inseparable, throughout primary school and even in middle school when their interests begin to diverge. Dean makes the baseball team while Cas competes in the local swim club. Mary takes Cas to all of Dean’s games and Cas’ parents bring Dean to all their son’s meets. They still do homework at her round kitchen table and spend time together almost every weekend. They’re in the science club with Ellen’s daughter Jo, and their race car places Second in the annual fair.

But then the summer before high school starts, Castiel’s dad is transferred to Boston. Dean is upset through the entire ordeal, though he goes over every day to help his friend pack. It rains on the day Cas leaves, and it’s under Dean’s red umbrella that they hug for a long, long time. It breaks her heart to see - the two boys clinging to one another - Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas’ shoulders, Cas’ own looped around Dean’s waist.

 

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Mom?” Dean calls from upstairs, a few months after Cas has moved away. He eventually finds her in the living room, curled up in the armchair with _Anna Karenina_. “Mom, have you seen my firetruck sweater?”

She quirks an eyebrow. “The one I knitted?”

“Yeah.” He looks a little stressed. “I thought it was in my dresser but I can't find it anywhere.”

“I'm sorry, honey, I really don't know,” she frowns. “I haven't seen it since you grew out of it.”

Dean shrugs, clearly disappointed. “It's fine, it's just-” He lets out a sigh. “Cas and I were just talking about them. Thought it'd be fun to see mine again. I remember wearing it like every day.”

“You did,” Mary smiles wistfully. “You were so cute. Both of you were.”

Dean blushes, staring down at his feet. “Well, ah, maybe it'll turn up later somewhere.”

She nods. “I hope so, Dean.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

For a while, Dean mentions Cas to her and Sam on a daily basis. How Cas made the honor roll again, how he broke the district record for freestyle. “He’s going to Regionals next week, then probably State,” Dean grins during dinner. He'd been in a great mood while helping Mary cook and now she understands the reason behind it.

The updates peter out, however, when Dean and Cas become juniors in high school, as they get busier with school and life and lengthy phone calls are a rare luxury. It goes from “Cas did this and that” to “We haven't talked in a real long time.” Then it's college and engineering for Dean, classes and exams and no more Cas.

Mary considers it a terrible shame.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Dean ducks into the crowded coffee shop, snow slowly melting on his shoulders and hair. The soles of his boots squeak a bit against the floor as he takes in his choices on the chalkboard menu.

Pumpkin spice and peppermint drinks. Eggnog, hot chocolate, gingerbread lattes. Dean smiles upon reading that last one; Cas looked forward to those come every winter.

_Cas_. He pauses for a moment, almost reeling at the wave of nostalgia. 

“Welcome to Metronome,” the barista greets. Her plastic badge says ‘Hailey’ and she appears quite frazzled. “What can I get started for you?”

“How ‘bout a medium gingerbread latte?”

She nods and rings him up. “That’ll be $3.74.”

He pays, takes the receipt, and walks over to the patrons waiting for their drinks. They're being called up one by one - a nonfat latte, a caramel macchiato - then, “Medium gingerbread latte…”

Dean starts to move.

“... for Castiel.”

He stops short. _Castiel_. She’d said Castiel. Had he heard her correctly?

He remains like that, rooted to his spot, as a guy with dark hair sidles past him to the counter. Unruly and casually mussed and it reminds Dean of- But he can’t know for sure just yet.

“Thank you,” he hears the man say, all deep-voiced and warm, like honey and gravel. And then he turns around, cup in one hand, eyes scanning the space - for a seat, perhaps. Somewhere along their way, they lock onto Dean, and then it’s shock and recognition and a rush of sweet, overwhelming emotion.

“Dean?” It comes out breathless, sounding as incredulous as Dean currently feels.

“Cas,” Dean breaks into a smile. God, it’s been- “I can’t believe this.” He takes a step forward to pull Cas in, bringing him close for a bone-crushing hug. Cas immediately hugs him back and Dean drops his head into the crook of Cas’ neck, noting that Cas smells of aftershave now, as opposed to clementines like he did when they were kids.

“I…” Dean huffs a low laugh. “Just- _Man_ , is it good to see you.”

“It’s great to see you too,” Cas replies warmly, then shifts back to ask, “How long has it been?”

“Nine years? Maybe ten?” Dean says. He keeps Cas’ gaze, which is as blue and brilliant and kind as he recalls. “The last time we talked I think you were deciding on a major,” Dean shakes his head. “So basically forever ago.”

Castiel laughs like he agrees.

“Another medium gingerbread latte,” Hailey calls above the hissing machines. Cas’ lips curl up in amusement as Dean flushes pink and goes to retrieve it.

“Are you in a hurry?” Cas catches his elbow. “I thought- I’d love to catch up.” He looks nervous like there’d be a chance of Dean saying ‘no.’ The notion is so absurd that Dean simply tugs him toward two empty seats.

“Nowhere to be,” he happily assures. “I’m in town for a conference. Doesn’t start till tomorrow.”

“For work?” Castiel asks.

Dean settles in a chair. “Yup, for my firm.” He curls his fingers around his drink. “I’ve, ah, ended up in mechanical engineering.”

Cas’ eyes practically light up, igniting something tender, a flutter in Dean’s chest. “Dean, that’s amazing,” he says earnestly. “It’s what you’ve always wanted. I’m so happy for you.” They smile at each other over their lattes before Dean gets flustered, without knowing why.

“So, what do you build?” Cas leans forward a bit. “Secret lairs, space lasers, or what?”

Dean laughs - because Cas is such a _dork_ \- takes a sip of his drink and begins to talk.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Sam is so jealous that I ran into you,” Dean says. It’s the fourth day of his six in Boston and he and Cas have been meeting every evening for dinner. “He was always such a fangirl for you.”

Cas smiles. “It was mutual.”

“Mom too,” Dean is sure to add; she was ecstatic to hear that they’d gotten back in touch.

“I miss her,” Castiel says, spinning his fork in his carbonara. “My parents miss you and Sam… They used to ask about you all the time.”

Dean reaches for his half-full wine glass, watching Cas as he tastes his riesling. Cas, with eyes like the ocean and the softest smiles that always reached them. He was a fixture, a constant in Dean’s life, but then they fell out of step and- “I wish I’d tried a lot harder to stay in touch.”

Cas looks up at him, fond and sincere. “Same here. I wish that I had been there for much more.”

“Better late than never, right?”

There’s that quiet smile Dean missed and adores. “Yes. We’ll make up for lost time.”

It’s a promise.

Later, Cas drives Dean back to his hotel. They stand side by side on the sidewalk, breath falling in wispy white clouds.

Dean feels nervous, heart beating faster - not because it’s Cas, of course. He couldn’t be more comfortable with him. Rather, it’s seeing Castiel again, as an adult, after all these years, and being unable to ignore the fact that Cas is charming and funny and _handsome_.

Dean _wants_ to not recognize that, because for Heaven’s sake they’ve only just reunited and he can’t… He shouldn’t think of a friend that way. He doesn’t even know if Cas likes men, and even if he did, whether Dean is his type. There are so many ways this could all go wrong and Dean is dead set on not losing Cas this time.

Sure, he can ignore his attraction. He _can_.

“Guess this is me,” he gestures behind him, simultaneously hoping for a way to maybe hide in a hole and never leave.

But Cas merely smiles. “Will I be seeing you tomorrow, Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean blushes, but it’s thankfully obscured by his thick wool scarf. “Who else would put up with you anyhow?” He crinkles his eyes when Cas does the same.

“Well, I just need a specific person to tolerate me, so,” Cas shrugs, unaware of the effect of his words. His hair is windswept and messy in the blustery Boston night; Dean keeps both hands shoved into his pockets so as to not reach out and run his fingers through it.

“Is that right,” he teases instead, blaming the cold for the tremble in his voice.

Cas nods and takes a step forward, gloved hand on the small of Dean’s back. “You should head inside. It’s dropped below zero,” he says. “Not as warm as California, huh?”

Dean doesn’t feel so cold with Cas standing this close.

“Is tomorrow the last time I’ll see you?” The question departs his lips before his brain can stop it. “Before I… leave, I mean?” His heart clenches when Cas’ face falls.

“I have a twenty-four hour shift starting the day after tomorrow,” Cas sighs. “I’d take you to the airport if I could, but-”

“Hey, stop. It’s really okay. You’re saving lives. I think I can forgive you.”

Cas offers him a crooked smile. “Thanks, Dean. I’ll pick you up at six?”

That sounds a little too much like a date and Dean mumbles “Yeah” before worrying his lip. He doesn’t see Cas walk around to his front, isn’t expecting the embrace when it comes. Cas is so warm and solid and steady, and it’s easy to melt against him.

“Have a good night, Dean,” Cas murmurs low, then presses a soft, chaste kiss to Dean’s cheek. He pulls back and waves goodbye, walking backward - unfairly smooth - to his car. Dean hasn’t said anything by the time Cas leaves, standing there touching a finger to his skin.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Their last dinner is at a local haunt, a burger joint Cas frequents with his team. He insists that the bacon cheeseburger is one of the best he’s ever tasted, anywhere, but he’s also wearing his BCFD shirt and Dean is too distracted to pay attention to the menu.

“I brought something for you,” Cas says, half-an-hour later when they’re well into the meal.

“Yeah?” Dean wipes his mouth. “Is it a firemen calendar?”

“You’re impossible,” Cas rolls his eyes, but there’s pink in his cheeks as he hands over a bag.

Dean feels instantly guilty, because it’s wrapped all neatly, tissues and everything. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he tucks the gift into his lap to open it up.

“I didn’t,” Cas answers kindly, and he beams at Dean when their eyes soon meet.

“Is this…?” Dean trails off, glancing between the contents and Cas. He reaches inside to take it out and it’s his _sweater_ , with the firetruck. “Where did- How do you have this?”

“You must have left it at my house one time? My parents found it in a box a couple years ago.”

“Oh my god,” Dean laughs in disbelief. “You kept it,” he says much quieter.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas’ tone is so matter-of-fact. “It was your favorite when we were kids, and it was Mary who made it for you.”

“Santa, you mean,” he corrects playfully, but his eyes are wet and his chest feels tight.

“Right,” Cas winks at him. “He gave me my bee sweater on Christmas Eve.”

“I said he delivered it early because you’re special,” Dean runs a finger over the truck. “And you became a fireman. What are the chances?”

“What are the chances of me finding you in that coffee shop?”

This time, Dean doesn’t ignore the sparks that fly as he looks at Cas. “I think it means we need to keep in touch.”

Cas smiles. “Understatement.”

 

 

That tension, now finally acknowledged, lingers between them all throughout dinner. It isn’t bad by any means, but rather electric and thrilling and warm. It amplifies when their shoulders brush, when Castiel stops him in front of the hotel.

“Dean, wait,” he holds Dean’s wrist, swallowing hard at Dean’s widened eyes.

“Cas?” Dean says like a whisper, breath catching and not just from the cold.

“I…” Cas clears his throat. It’s endearing how nervous he seems. “I was… wondering what you, ah, had planned for next week. For Christmas.”

Dean’s pulse races so, so fast. “I’m, um… Not anything, really.”

Cas tangles their fingers together, then pauses as if to gauge Dean’s reaction. “So, if I were to fly out to where you are… You wouldn’t be busy?” he quirks a smile.

“No,” Dean smiles back, his free hand lifting up to curl in Cas’ jacket. “Why, Cas? What are you doing this Christmas?”

Cas peers at him and tugs him closer.

“Taking you out on a date,” he says. “Is that alright, Dean?”

Like that’s even a question.

“More than alright,” Dean breathes out a laugh.

Cas grins.

God, kissing him is perfect.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

  

Mary takes the news in stride, for she’s always known that Dean and Cas would find their way to each other again. She’s mildly disappointed she can’t tease her son with embarrassing stories from childhood, but none of that matters considering that Dean has found somebody who’s loved him so long, romantically or not.

Well, it’s certainly romantic now, as Sam has sufficiently complained to her. “They were holding hands under the table, Mom! And making out when we were opening presents! And Jess thinks it’s adorable but I’m- What- _Mom_ , why are you laughing!”

“Indulge them for me, sweetheart.”

_Dean’s been without his angel for a very long time_.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Daddy!” Tyler runs into the kitchen, arms outstretched, beaming like sunshine. He launches himself at Dean’s knees and peers up with huge brown eyes. “Look at what Santa brought!”

“What did he bring?” Dean crouches on the floor, bringing him to eye level with his son. “Let’s see,” he gasps out loud. “Oh, wow, is that a firetruck?”

Tyler nods, peeking down at his sweater. “It’s just like the one Papa drives for work!”

“Certainly is,” Dean ruffles his hair, before gathering him up in his arms. “How did you manage to get a present from Santa so early?”

Tyler grins at him. “Papa said it’s ‘cause I’m really special.”

“You are,” Cas says from the doorway, then crosses the floor till he’s standing beside them. He gives Dean a kiss on the lips and blows a wet raspberry on Tyler’s cheek.

“Papa!” Tyler laughs, but snuggles in close when Cas moves to hold him.

“We need to send Mary a picture. She’s going to love seeing Tyler in your sweater.”

“We’ll take one after this,” Dean smiles, returning to his batter. They’re baking cookies to give to Sam and Jess and their daughter Rue. “Although I don’t know which one she’ll like more - the sweater or the tiny SFFD shirt we bought for him.”

“Hmm, I like the sweater since you like firetrucks.”

“I like _firefighters_ ,” Dean bats his lashes.

“Fighters? As in, plural?” Cas pouts. Dean huffs and cards his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Sorry, let me amend that. _A_ firefighter,” he tells Cas fondly, and Tyler makes a loud noise of protest when Cas leans in to kiss Dean again.

“ _Papa_ ,” Tyler whines in Cas’ arms. “Can we eat cookies now?” He frowns at his dads’ matching laughs.

“In just a bit, tiger,” Castiel says, resting Tyler’s weight above one hip. He mouths ‘I love you’ to his husband, his best friend, father of their son, and Dean blushes as he mouths it back, everything perfect. Right as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link here](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com/post/135661376825)
> 
> Do leave me kudos, comments, and love! :)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/leeshwrites)


End file.
